Secrets
by maranjade
Summary: HBP spoilers. Hermione thinks over all the secrets of her sixth year. The board was set, the pawns in place, and now it was the knights, full of secrets, time to move. Let's hope Hermione survives, for without the Queen, the game is lost and House Black may fall to ruin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Secrets

Hermione sighed and brushed away an imaginary piece of dirt on her robes. She ignored the Order meeting going on around her. It was nothing important and, once again, she re-examined Dumbledore's reason for leaving like he did. The Order was practically in shambles without him.

The past year had been difficult for everyone. Hermione had found herself dragged into secrets so severe that only Dumbledore, Snape, and herself knew of them. The Headmaster made it quite clear that things were supposed to remain between them no matter what.

Dumbledore knew he was dying. The man was no fool; he was old, slightly insane perhaps, but no fool. And they do say it's a thin line between genius and insanity.

Lately Severus Snape had been losing power within Voldemort's ranks. They knew it would only be a matter of time before he was found out and labeled a traitor.

So in the end it all worked out. Snape took the Unbreakable vow to protect his godson Draco, and, if possible to take his place in whatever scheme Voldemort managed to think up. By killing the, already dying, Headmaster, he kept his vow and was restored to Voldemort's good graces.

Of course no one could know. It would be dangerous, far too dangerous for Snape. So Dumbledore came up with a plan. Hermione, who was now eighteen, thanks to her late birth and time-turner use in her third year, was now officially a member of the Order. Snape would send information to Hermione who would relay it to the Order, keeping her informant a secret of course.

Really if someone actually looked at things logically the whole plan was simple. Hermione wondered if in fact, Professor McGonagall had noticed something off about Harry's story. After all she had known Dumbledore a long time. When had he ever begged? Never. But apparently the Transfiguration teacher was too far into her mourning to notice the oddities that were presented.

Hermione's hand strayed from her lap and came to rest in one of her robe pockets. She smiled slightly as her fingers came in contact with the old piece of parchment. She was rather giddy over the fact that Harry had forgotten about the note found in the locket. It wouldn't do for the Order to get their hands on it. It wouldn't do at all.

Perhaps she really should have gone to Slytherin; the Sorting Hat had definitely voiced its opinion about that. But at the time she had believed herself to be muggle-born so she had fought against it.

Another of the secrets she was privy to last year was that she was adopted. Of course she had already known that from a good deal of deductive reasoning. It was the identity of her parents that she had to wonder about. So it was a huge shock when Dumbledore revealed her father's identity. Or, maybe it was her father's identity that shocked her the most.

Molly Weasley, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder jerking Hermione out of her thoughts. "The meetings over Dearie." Molly informs her softly. The Weasley matriarch had lost weight due to stress and it was distressful for Hermione to see the woman she viewed as a second mother in so much pain.

"Well," Hermione says standing. "I'll be going then."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Molly asks worriedly. Hermione remembered when Molly had found out about her being an Order member, she had balked at the idea and very nearly raised hell. Apparently somewhere along the years she had become an honorary Weasley, viewed as one of Molly's own brood and treated as such.

Hermione smiled at the older woman. Another secret she held was that the Grangers' were not as dead as everyone believed. In order to protect them Dumbledore had faked their deaths, made her their secret keeper, and shipped them off to God knows where. Well, she knew too, her parents were living happily in Australia, no memory of ever having a daughter or of finding out that magic was real.

"I'll be fine Molly. It won't be the first time I'd be home alone." To be honest Hermione wanted to leave as quickly as possible, she was almost violently trying to avoid Harry and Ron. All of the secrets between them was bound to change the dimensions of their friendship and she didn't think that she could handle any more change right now. Petting Molly's hand appreciably Hermione bids everyone farewell and leaves for her home.

Once there she enters the den and collapses into a large armchair, smiling at Crookshanks, who was lying by the fireplace. She pulls the crumpled note out of her pocket and glances over it, pausing at the signature.

_R.A.B. _It appeared that her father, a man who had disappeared and was thought to have died sixteen years ago, had finally reappeared and left his calling card.

The game was set, the pawns in place, and Regulus Black had come out to play.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Secrets Chap 2

Incessant knocking pulled the girl from her thoughts, shoving the note back into her pocket Hermione rises from her seat and goes to answer the door. Gripping her wand tightly she glances out the peephole before cursing and throwing the door open. "What do you think you are doing?" Hermione hisses out backing out of the way as Severus Snape drags a sopping wet Draco Malfoy into her house and out of the rain.

"He failed to fulfill his mission, thus he needs a safe place to hide." Snape drawls out, drying both himself and his godson as Hermione hurriedly closes and locks her door.

The Gryffindor glares at him before pursing her lips as she takes in Draco's shivering form. "Put him by the fire for now, I'll make tea." She states turning away before anything else can be said. The automatic movements of putting a kettle on calmed the woman and allowed her mind to examine the new development. Turning from the stove she crosses her arms over her chest and examines the wizard hovering in her kitchen doorway. "Explain."

"No one will think to look for him here." Severus comments glancing back towards the drawing room before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "He needs someone to keep him safe, to give him a chance. Narcissa begged me to protect him, and as his cousin you are the best protection I could think of on short notice."

Hermione scowls and turns her back on Severus as she reaches for the tin of tea leaves in her cupboard. "He has other cousins." She states stiffly freezing when she feels the man press against her as he grabs the tea tin for her.

Setting the tin on the counter Severus turns the witch to face him. "You are the only Black member unknown to the rest of the world."

"Then I suppose we're lucky that bastards aren't shown on the family tapestry." Hermione comments tugging a strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear. "He can stay, but you have to tell him to listen to me. Everything we're doing is too important to be risked by a spoiled child."

Severus nods and glances at the kettle as it begins to whistle. "I can only stay a short time, even now I should be leaving."

"Talk to him first, then go. I take it his things are still at Hogwarts?" Hermione asks grabbing the kettle off, at Snape's nod she lets out a breath and arranges the tea tray. "Good, I'll have them brought here." Suddenly feeling physically drained the witch levitates the tea tray to float ahead of her rather than carry it. Knowing the Snape would follow she hurries to where Draco was, frowning slightly when she sees Crookshanks curled in the boy's lap. "Your room is upstairs, second on the left. It has a blue comforter on the bed and I'll have your Hogwarts things brought here soon." She states sitting the tray on the table and dutifully dealing out the drinks before straightening and glancing between the two Slytherins. "There's something I have to do, now before anything else happens. I'll be back shortly." Offering only a nod she turns and apparates from the house.

Reappearing on a grimy dark street Hermione tightens her collar against the torrential rain and rushes to her family's home slipping into the dark house unseen by muggles. Carefully making her way around the troll-leg umberella stand Hermione grips her wand and dries herself before making her way down the long hall. Only to stop in the kitchen doorway when she sees the wizard reclining at the kitchen table.

"Don't just stand there, come in, take a seat." The man states his gray eyes watching her as she slowly sits down. "You're the second guest I've had tonight, the first was a thief. Of course, I made sure to relieve him of the family silver before I obliviated him ."

The witch purses her lips and eyes the man's wand as she slowly takes a seat. "You seem to be rather good at Memory charms, or so I'm told." She comments keeping a tight grip on her wand as she observes the man known as Regulus Black. A first glance he might pass for a healthy, slightly less handsome Sirius Black, the brothers obviously shared looks from their gray eyes to their curly black hair. The curls being the main feature she inherited from her father. They even shared a fashion sense, she notes saying nothing as Kreacher places food and drinks infront of them.

"Kreacher is sorry for offence given, mistress." The house elf states grudgingly. "But the blood-traitor was suspicious of you."

Hermione blinks at the elf in surprise. "Of course you had to keep up appearances but, you knew? You knew who I was all along? And how could Sirius be suspicious of anything?"

However, it was Regulus that answered. "You look like your mother, though Kreacher's told me that you share some of my personality as well. As to why he knew the truth, well it was incase anything did happen to me." The man stated before slowly eating a biscuit. "And Sirius, well, he knew I was seeing Alysia Diggory."

"Yes, but you obliviated the doctor and nurse, made them think she died during a miscarriage." Hermione points out ignoring her food as she slowly loosens her grip on her wand. "Everyone believed it, Eldritch Diggory was so grieved by his daughter's death that he quit the Minister of Magic position that he had held for ten years. Even Amos took a leave of work to deal with his sister's death."

Regulus shrugs before shoving a curl out of his face. "That might be true, but Sirius knew it was my illegitimate child she carried, the fact that it happened at a muggle hospital and only a month before I died seemed suspicious to him. Especially since I was having second thoughts about being a Death Eater, and then you come along; the right age, looks and personality. I'm surprised he never confronted anyone about it, he was never known for his patience."

"The locket, do you have it?" Hermione asks trying to change the subject as she pulls out his crumpled note and pushed it towards the man.

The Black heir nods and reaches for the note, smirking when he reads it over. "I wish He had been the one to read this. After the Inferi attack I was unable to do anything for a while, I had died briefly, thus my name on the family tree showed I was dead. For once in my life I was free, so I checked on you with your… muggle parents, before heading off to find what effectively destroys dark objects. When I tried to come home I couldn't find it, it was only after Dumbledore died that I could remember where Grimmauld Place was. However, I'll be moving into another Black estate tonight, to escape any surprise drop ins. Once I'm settled I'll destroy the locket."

"Well, it looks as though you have it all worked out and you won't be needing me." Hermione states pushing away from the table and rising. "No matter how long this talk may be overdue I have other pressing matters to attend. I hope that you remember where my parents house was, should you need me I'll be there. However be warned that, apparently, I'm to serve as a halfway-house for rogue family members, Draco Malfoy has taken up residence in my guest room. I will find out whether he has been made aware of our relation once I go home. And Kreacher, if it's not difficult could you please fetch Draco's things from Hogwarts and bring them to me? He'll be needing clothes if he is to stay."

The house elf bows low before disappearing with a crack.

Hermione glances at her father once more. "If you had shown yourself sooner then perhaps Sirius would still be alive." She comments softly no real accusation in her voice.

"He might still be." Regulus comments, at his daughter's look he taps the side of his forehead. "Think Hermione, did he fall into the Veil before the Avada hit him, or after?"

Hermione stared at her father unable to fully process what her father had just hinted. Wracking her brain the witch tried to remember how everyone explained Sirius' death. "I don't know, no one said exactly, I'll have to ask…" Trailing off the witch stares at her father. "Good luck on your Horcrux hunt, keep me updated please. I'll do what I can with everything I have. Thank you." She says finally, Regulus nods and rises from his seat offering her his arm before walking his daughter from his childhood home.

Please Review.

I must admit, I was surprised by this chapter suddenly hitting me and while it may seem as fast paced you have to remember that this is Hermione's first meeting with her sire. I'd be a bit uncomfortable too. Also, for those of you who noticed Hermione's mother is a Diggory, making Cedric her cousin. Alysia is the only Diggory I created the others including her father are real though it never says how close a relation Amos and Eldritch have or what years Eldritch is Minister. In the Minister of Magic list there is no name for ruling of 1969 to 1979 and ten years is not strange when placed against other Ministers so I gave that to Eldritch and made him Alysia and Amos' father. Alysia died giving birth but to hide his daughter Regulus obliviated the nurses and doctors making them think she miscarried instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Secrets Chap 3

Returning home the witch sighs and glances around her quiet house. Shaking herself Hermione carefully makes her way through the dark, needing no light to guide her way. Absentmindedly drying herself she grips the stair rail and heads upstairs intent upon checking on her guest. Gently opening the guest room she pokes her head in and lets out a soft sigh as she sees the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

Crookshanks head pops up as he stares at his mistress but makes no move to leave the unconscious Slytherin. Making note of the school trunk at the end of the bed, Hermione enters the room and grips the blanket tucking it around her cousin's shivering form. For a moment she simply stares at the boy, struck by how utterly helpless he looked in his sleep. Blinking back tears the Gryffindor turns her head and leaves the room, heading back downstairs.

Replaying her father's words in her mind the woman enters the room that serves as her library. It was magically extended to hold as much as was needed and she had made sure to properly ward the room to protect each book. Before she had attended Hogwarts the library had been overflowing with various muggle books and important paperwork. Once she began working magic she had worked hard to add more books to the collection. Separating them into various sections she had found that many muggle books held pieces of truth compared to what was in the magical world and thus she had continued to add more books of both natures.

With a flick of her wand she lights the fireplace not far from the large writing desk, placed across from the door, and takes a seat in the cushioned chair. Pulling a small beaded bag out of her pocket, Hermione sighs and flips open the blank book beside her. Tapping the sturdy paper with her wand, titles and authors begin to appear as well as corresponding letters and numbers that revealed where each book was shelved. With a nod she pulls open the small bag and begins to pull books out of it, stacking them on the desk before sending them to the shelves as they are magically added to her list.

When she had been told of the upcoming plans Hermione knew she needed some way to ensure information would still be available. Add to that the fact that Hogwarts would fall to darkness once Dumbledore died she had taken it upon herself to empty the school library of all restricted books and any others that would prove useful. The Headmaster had granted his approval, even adding his own books to her stacks. Leaning back she watched as the last of the ancient tombs flew to the stacks, disappearing among the many rows.

Hermione pulls out a piece of parchment and a fountain pen, a habit formed from not wishing to deal with an ink well and soft quill. Bending her head over the paper she hurriedly copies down everything she can remember people saying about Sirius' death. There wasn't much truthfully, generally they simply said he was dead. It was Remus who granted her the most information by saying Bellatrix hit him with a spell and he fell into the veil. However, he never actually said what spell it was she cast if it wasn't the Avada then there was a chance he still may live. Or if it was the Avada then she had to know if he fell before or after he had been hit.

Frowning at the parchment Hermione glances at her record book and once more taps it. "Reference Veil and Death Chamber." She states clearly watching as the book list fades before being replaced with new listings. Scribbling down the item codes she rises from her desk and heads into the stacks. If there was a chance to save Sirius Black then she would have to first learn everything she could about what he fell into.

* * *

Hermione jerks out of her sleep and lifts her head off of the open book as she looks around blearily. "Huh?" A familiar warm hand rested on the back of her neck and the Gryffindor girl lets out a small moan as long fingers tighten slightly smoothing away some of her muscle tightness. "Morning already? How did it go last night?" Hermione asks looking up at the man that was looming over her seated figure.

"I was late, but not the last to arrive." Severus states smoothly, glancing over the open books as his hand rose from its position on Hermione's neck to wrap itself in her hair. "I don't suppose this inane research has anything to do with the flying tennis ball in your dining room? Draco's quite tempted to feed it to that monster you call a cat."

"Pig is here?" Hermione asks shoving her chair back and hurriedly rising to her feet intent upon reading Remus' reply. However the girl's movements are halted when the hand wrapped in her hair pulls her head back, lips descend upon her own and Hermione moans once more as the Potions Master kisses her.

Now, Hermione is no idiot, she was informed of Severus' past and she knows well enough that he still loves Lily Evans, it doesn't bother her much because at this point in time she isn't looking for love. Hermione was always aware of Severus Snape's presence; wherever the man went he exuded a calm power and smooth voice that attracted attention. When they begun working together the teenager, well adult as she had already turned seventeen by that time, decided to pursue her interest and had informed her Professor as such, much to the man's sardonic disbelief. Of course, once Hermione Granger-er Black, has something in mind she pursues it relentlessly and in the end she obtained what she wanted. As of this moment the pair has only kissed and petted a bit, neither seemed to have the time for a proper coupling and generally it was Hermione that initiated physical contact. Considering the fact that Severus Snape was currently holding her hostage by her hair and, well- devouring her mouth, pointed to the fact that his night with the Dark Lord had disturbed him at the very least.

When she was finally released Hermione sucked in a deep breath, or at least she tried too, the kiss left her panting a bit and the Gryffindor felt her head spin. Severus' hands were now resting on her upper arms, holding her steady while still keeping her trapped. "What happened? He did believe you when you told him Harry's departure date, right?"

"He did." Severus answers, tilting his head slightly as he examines the witch in front of him. "He was angry that Draco managed to escape but he had other matters to entertain himself with. Charity Burbage is dead." The Potions Master finally states, tightening his grip as Hermione's knees threaten to buckle.

For a few moments neither moved as Hermione attempted to swallow the news, taking another breath she lets it out slowly before giving a sharp nod. "Right- right, there's nothing we can do at this minute. There's a war to win and others who can still be saved, I'll cry later." The witch states, straightening slowly before blushing as her stomach rumbles.

Severus snorts and relinquishes his hold on the girl choosing instead to open the library door and motion for her to exit the room ahead of him.

Hermione's lips quirk in amusement as she walks past him. "If not for the fact that you just ravaged me in my own library I'd think you were quite the gentleman."

"Cheeky witch." Severus mutters following along behind the girl as she walks to the dining room only to stop so as not to run into her frozen form.

The dining room was already set for breakfast, a fried breakfast from the looks of it, and Draco was sitting at one of the placemats eating already. Crookshanks was batting at Pig while the small owl hooted happily not realizing he could very well become the cat's breakfast himself. However, what stopped Hermione in her tracks was the house elf standing at the end of the table holding two letters in her hands. "You brought a house elf here?" Hermione demands furiously glaring at her pale cousin who merely snorted.

However, it was the house elf, wearing what looked like drapery of some sort who answered. "No Missus, wes serves only Lady Black! Kreatcher says time to bond sos we do!"

"The Black fortune is immense." Severus states from behind the girl, placing his hand on her lower back as he gently shoves her into the room. "You didn't really think it only contained one house and one elf?"

"But- shouldn't you belong to Harry then? Sirius left everything to him." Hermione asks sinking into a seat that Severus pulls out for her and taking the letters from the elf.

Draco rolls his eyes and swallows some of his juice before answering for the elf. "They're bound to the female heir, cousin, as part of your dowry." The blonde states, his title for her sounding a bit forced.

"Oh, what's your name then?" Hermione asks looking the elf over quizzically.

"I is Pebsy, miss." The elf answers before disappearing as Severus takes his own seat.

Hermione fought the urge to drop her head onto the table at this new development and instead chose to exam the letters in her hand. One was from Remus most likely answering her questions from last night and the other was written in the same handwriting as the note in the fake locket meaning her father had written her. Hearing Draco's snort Hermione glanced at the boy only to find his attention on the floor. Look down as well Hermione 'eeps' and jumps from her seat grabbing Pig away from Crookshanks before the cat managed to swallow the ball of feathers. "Bad cat!" The girl admonishes clutching Pig as he tries to escape her grasp. "I'll be right back." Hermione informs the two Slytherins as she hurries back to her library.

Once safely enclosed in the magically enhanced room Hermione releases her grip on the owl and commands him to stay close as she rips her letters open. The one from Remus was an answer to her question as well as a few questions of his own but Hermione felt her heart soar when she read that the spell Sirius had been hit with was red and not green. Sitting the letter aside to answer later Hermione opened the one from Regulus Black and carefully read over it.

The locket was destroyed thanks to the use of Fiendfyre and Kreatcher had managed to retrieve Hufflepuff's cup from Gringotts. Apparently, Bellatrix use to gloat about how much the Dark Lord trusted her, thus Regulus was able to figure out where the next piece was and Kreatcher's elf magic was able to slip past the goblin's wards. Regulus also took time to go over simple pleasantries and questions before mentioning a family spell he'd read once in the Black library.

Hermione bites her lower lip as she pulls out her library catalog. She was vaguely familiar with the book having filched it, among a number of other Black books, that were to be destroyed during the cleaning of house Black summer. After all so much knowledge had been lost throughout the years when others saw fit to destroy books simply because they didn't agree with what was listed in the pages that it was a shame to allow it to happen again. "Blood summoning." Hermione states tapping the book with her wand and going over the formatted list before pausing as she finds the call number she was looking for.

It was a few minutes later that Hermione finished penning a note to Andromeda and Nymphadora begging them for a meeting and explaining her theory on Sirius' survival as well as outlining a possible spell that may help him return. She quickly sealed the letter before turning her attention to Pig. The small owl had somehow managed to get tangeled in her hair and Hermione let loose a growl as she yanked on her curls to try and set him free. Sniggering from the doorway causes the witch to turn her narrowed gaze on her blonde cousin. "Shut up and help me get this blasted bird loose so I can eat something."

Draco Malfoy's smirk widened even more as he sauntered across the room, glancing about curiously before grabbing the feather-ball and gently, surprisingly enough, untangling her hair. "You should have let your beast eat him."

"Probably." Hermione mutters in agreement tying the letter to the owl before grabbing him heading back into the dining room. Hearing Draco follow she breezes past the breakfast spread on the table and forces a window partially open before tossing the bird outside and slamming the window shut. "There, now I can eat."

Please Review.


End file.
